1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a memory and, more particularly, to a method for adjusting an operation parameter of a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous development of the computer industry, the performance of a computer becomes better and better. However, many users still hope that hardware devices can have greater performance to allow the global performance of the computer to be better after the users change operation parameters of the hardware devices that the users have. For example, the user often enhances the performance of the computer via an overclock method. The overclock is that operation frequencies of the hardware devices (including a central processing unit, a memory, a graphics card and so on) in the computer are higher than their predetermined operation frequencies. For example, if the original operation frequency of a memory is 800 MHz, an external processing method is used to force the memory to operate under 1000 MHz, which is the so-called overclock. Different memory modules may have different overclock capability or different best memory parameters.
As for changing the memory parameters, most memory modules only have a group of setting values of the memory parameters. Therefore, when the user wants to change the setting values set in the memory controller, he mostly needs to use an external program or a basic input output system (BIOS). Generally speaking, the memory module has four main parameters such as the column address strobe (CAS) latency (tCL), the row address strobe (RAS) precharge time (tRP), the RAS-to-CAS delay (tRCD) and the RAS activate to precharge time (tRAS), and other parameters of the memory module also can be changed. The stability and performance of the system always are affected every time the setting value of the memory is changed, and therefore, the user needs to test the memory module to confirm the usability of the setting value of the memory.
When the user confirms that the memory module can normally operate with the preferred setting value of a memory parameter, if the user wants to use the memory module in another computer, he needs to record the setting value of the set memory parameter by himself first and then resets the memory parameter according to the recorded setting value on the other computer. The reason is that when the other computer boots, it does not have the setting value of the parameter that is originally set by the user, and therefore, the computer can only set the memory controller according to standard setting values in an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) of the memory module. Therefore, in the conventional technology, if the user wants to make the memory module have better performance, he needs to manually set the memory parameter. Further, after the user sets the memory parameter, if he wants to use the memory module in other computers, he needs to reset the memory parameter to allow the memory module to have better performance.